Takano x Onodera
by Rachael Foley
Summary: Set after Season 2 Episode 11, Onodera has caught Takano's cold. Just how will he help him recover?
1. Chapter 1

Onodera felt like ripping his hair out, and killing Takano. He'd just finished getting the completely new storyboard finished for the manga due to the other one the author had made being 'boring' and a 'total reject'

He sighed, he couldn't take all this stress. He was sure, eventually he'd die of some sort of stress induced disease like a heart attack. He sneezed, he had caught a cold but had yet to determine the source.

It was either from the rain, that he and Takano had been stuck in due to neither having an umbrella. He felt his cheeks getting hot from remembering such things, _'I... love you!' _he frowned, just as he decided to say it, the rain drowned the sounds away.

Or.. the alternative, which he didn't believe to be true was that Takano himself had given him his cold. It was plausible, due to the pairs intimate moment they'd shared when Takano was still partially sick and when it had been raining.

He hadn't noticed he'd fazed out, the other half-dead workers had been busy for the whole day, due to rushing and just barely hitting their extended deadlines, due to Onodera negotiating with the printers.. more like vultures for an extension.

Thanks to Takano, he'd learnt just how to deal with them and stop them from messing around with him. The others had packed up, and gone home Takano however had stayed behind because Onodera appeared to be in his own world.

"Onodera." Takano put a hand on his shoulder, trying to get him out of his constant daydreams. It didn't work, he sighed rather than resorting to his other tactics he decided to change it up, instead of hitting or shaking, or yelling at him.

He leaned in, and kissed the younger man, Onodera snapped out of his train of thought, he looked up and saw Takano kissing him, he face flush getting redder, he was sick and it didn't exactly help with his body heat rising.

He felt really dizzy, and hot "Onodera, are you okay?" Takano asks, after he'd pulled back from the kiss "I-I'm fine." Onodera stammered, Takano put a hand on his forehead to check his temperature, he looked really sick.

"Liar. If you were sick, why did you come into work today!" Takano barked at him, Onodera sweat dropped "B-because we had this deadline.. and I didn't want to fall behind. Everyone is depending on me, I don't want to let them down." he tried to explain

Takano was angry "Idiot. If you were sick, I would have done your work for you. Come on, you've got to go home now." Onodera was in no condition to do their usual back and forth banter, so he conceded he had no reason to stay anyway, work was finished.

He nodded, he packed up his things and stumbled a bit, he hadn't felt this bad to begin with, but doing all this work had used us his strength. Maybe he should have taken the day off, but he didn't want to make everyone take up extra work just for him.

Takano held the elevator door open for him, Onodera stumbled and laid against the cool elevator wall "Are you okay? Do you need my help?" Takano offered, Onodera shook his head, he didn't want to trouble Takano.

Takano walked out of the elevator, turning in time to see Onodera struggle trying to walk. He smiled, always doing the stupid thing and refusing his help. He walked on, carrying his bag over his shoulder Onodera did his best to keep up with him.

Finally, they'd reached the train which was empty except for them. Takano sat down, Onodera beside him, he felt worse than ever like he'd pass out. "You look terrible." Takano comments dryly "Thanks." Onodera shoots back.

Takano smiles, their usual small arguments again it must mean he's feeling a bit better. Onodera's fever escalated even more, he fell asleep, he leaned on Takano's shoulder. Takano looked over, seeing him sleeping, with his beet red face.

He shook his head, he was such an idiot, but he loved him nonetheless. The train reached their stop, rather than wake him up, he picked Onodera up with his bag and carried him off ignoring the stares he got along the way.

He knew Onodera wouldn't like it, but it still didn't stop him from taking him to his apartment. He dug through his coat pocket, finally finding them and unlocking the door, he placed Onodera on his bed going for items he'd need.

He could finally use the birthday present he'd given him, and the various types of medicines he'd bought for when he had gotten sick. He smiled, he sure was a weird guy he placed all of the items beside him.

He checked his temperature, 38.5 degrees Celsius "38.5 degrees." Takano frowned, he went and got a hand towel, and some cool water dipping the rag in the water and folding it putting it on Onodera's forehead.

He stirred in his sleep, but settled down again in a moment. Takano sighed, after a few minutes he saw his red cheeks color lessening he found some pills in the medicine Onodera had purchased, and some others to take his fever down.

He couldn't get Onodera to take the medicine unconscious, so he set out his work on making him something to eat. He decided his best bet would be soup, he did his best attempt, but frowned at the unnatural concoction that lay before him.

He scrapped it, throwing it in the garbage he hadn't had much practice in cooking anymore, so it was expected that his skill level had dropped significantly. He put his coat, scarf and shoes back in he walked out the door.

He locked it behind him, and rode the elevator down taking his car and drove to the convenience store purchasing some soup and herbal tea for Onodera. He got back as fast he could, setting out 'cooking' for Onodera once more.

He opened the soup, heating it up on the stove ad brewed some of the blueberry herbal tea, he grabbed some water for him to take with his pills. Onodera finally woke up, as he brought in the tray containing the items he'd made.

"W-where... am.. I?" he asked, his voice faint "My place. You're sick. Take these." he gave him the pills, and poured the water in his mouth for him to swallow. Onodera was obedient and swallowed his pills, he felt a little better.

"Why.. am I here?" he questioned "You fell asleep on the train. You looked really sick, so I took you here. I didn't wake you up, because I knew you'd protest and get even worse." Takano explained, Onodera's face flushed worse.

"Is your fever getting worse?" Takano took the rag off his head, touching it, he appeared normal maybe he was just blushing like he always did. "No.." Onodera answered his question "Are the pills working?" Onodera nodded.

"Good, because if you get sicker, I'll punish you." Takano grins, Onodera wanted to respond or yell at him but couldn't. Takano kissed him, _'Why.. is he kissing me?' _Onodera blushed at his actions, Takano pulled back and took off his tie.

He loosened the button on his collar, _'Why, is he undressing!?' _he unzipped Onodera's hoodie, unbuttoning his shirt "Why are you doing this?" Onodera asked, Takano grinned "An old family cure for colds." he responds

It had worked for him, when he had done it with Onodera. So he'd help him out the same way, removing his clothes and finishing with Onodera's. "See, how much easier it is when you don't fight me?" Takano asks

Onodera didn't, and couldn't fight him. He didn't want to, either so he sat back and let Takano do what he wanted. He fell asleep afterward, Takano put away his tray of food and such in the sink he'd do the dishes later.

He laid back beside Onodera, falling asleep by his side. When Onodera finally woke up in the morning, he had to admit he definitely felt better now. He stretched and got dressed, he tried to sneak out before Takano woke up.

"Going somewhere, Onodera?" he asked, Onodera could practically hear the smirk in his voice "B-back to my place." he turned, and saw Takano standing up naked. His face went completely red, he shook his head and strode out back to his place.


	2. Chapter 2

Onodera was getting fed up with this, sooner or later he knew he couldn't do this forever. He'd been enduring for so long, and one of these times he'd quite simply cave and tell Takano just what he wanted to hear.

His knuckles turned white, his balled fists shaking he didn't want to let him win. Certainly not.. especially because he'd most likely gloat, or do some sort of stupid thing to annoy him. Maybe even make him drink with him, like he'd planned when An was going to come over.

He sighed, there really was no winning with Takano. Whatever the case, he got dressed for work drinking an energy drink and disposing it, grabbing his bag and walking out the door at the same time as Takano.

Both rode the train, in silence and arrived at work together. Onodera sat in his desk getting right to work, Takano followed suit making a few calls to author's because their work was far too 'boring' and likely wasn't to sell.

Onodera was having the same problem, but he had an in with this certain author. She liked him and gave him the highest of praises an author could an editor, he punched in her number and waited, as the phone rang a few times.

He thought maybe she wouldn't pick up, she could likely be sick again, he hoped not but if she was he could just as easily help her again. "Hello, Ms. Mutou" came the response through the phone "Hello, this is Onodera." he said

"Oh, hello Onodera." "Hi, Ms. Mutou it's about your story on Halo 3: Human Weakness from Cortana's point of view." "Oh, are there corrections to be made?" she asked, just as he was about to respond everyone got obnoxiously loud.

"Excuse me, one second please." he said into the phone, putting his hand over the lower portion to drain out all the noise and what he was about to say "Could you guys please be quiet, I'm trying to work here!"

Everyone at once shut up, and the noise level went back to normal, they were working on yet another project and everyone was just barely going to make the dead lines. He put the phone back to his ear, resuming his conversation.

"Sorry for that. Now, as I was saying there are a few corrections needed to be done, panels 7, 10, 17, 22, 27 and 35." "What corrections would you recommend?" "I'll fax it over, with the red showing what needs to be fixed."

"Alright, I'll wait for your fax. Bye, Onodera." "Bye Ms. Mutou." both hung up and he began to fix up the pages he'd given her, some needing to be more dramatized and others needed a little more picture and less dialogue between the pair.

One panel was just dialogue _'Join with me! And sing victory, everlasting!' 'Sorry to break it to you, but you're not Keats.' _he liked it, but it should be in a picture with Cortana arguing with the gigantic man/machine consuming plant.

_'At least he won't get you. Don't forget me.' _he smiled it was well done, she lay almost lifeless on the column that contained her physical being _'That'd be kind of hard.' _this would need more drama, as well a little more between the pair, John and Cortana.

He circled it, _'You found me...' 'You know me, when I make a promise..' 'You... keep it. I do know how to pick 'em.' 'Lucky me.' 'So, do you have a plan to get out of here?' 'Thought I might try shooting my way out, mix it up a little.' _

Both gave a chuckle, it was perfect, _'Just keep your head down. There's two of us, in here now.' _he made sure to be absolutely perfect when using his exacto knife as not to wreak her good finished work he read it over, it was well done.

He'd finished with his corrections on her side, sending them through the fax and working on the rest of her storyboard, it took half an hour when her corrections arrived, they were stunningly perfect and just as expected.

He felt overly happy, this day was going pretty well. No Yokozawa, Takano was behaving.. sort of. The guys were working for a change, and he was almost done with this new manuscript from his personal favorite of authors to work with.

He looked each over carefully, Cortana's first person view as an animal from the gravemind's memory, sending John a message, the pairs meeting in High Charity, him freeing her and taking her as she uploaded into the memory chip.

"Yep, it's perfect." he blushed he hadn't meant to say that out loud, it appeared nobody else had heard him so he heaved a sigh of relief. He was almost done, cutting out the last few bits of word bubbles and gluing them on.

For once, they may not have to argue with the printer for deadline extensions, of course they wouldn't make a habit out of this because if they did the printers would have higher expectations and make them work faster.

He phoned her once again "Hello, Ms. Mutou." "Hello, this is Onodera again." "Hello, Onodera." "I was wondering if you could make a title page, of Cortana in the podium from where she is, in High Charity."

"Sure, not a problem I'll be about 5 minutes." "Thank you, goodbye." he hung up, and set out putting the pages in order, discarding any scraps left over that he didn't need and now merely waited on the title page.

It came through a few minutes later and read _'Cortana: Human Weakness' _in bold at the top, and showed her smirking saying _'Shoot.' _at the Gravemind, now all that was left to be done was for it to be colored.

"Onodera, are you almost done?" Takano asked "Yes." Onodera nodded "Well, hurry your ass up and bring these to the printer!" he barked, "Yes sir!" Onodera sweat dropped and went back to work he checked the story over three more times.

It was perfect, so he put the title page on the front and the story into an envelope, securing it with the string and bringing the stack he'd gotten from Takano rushing over to the printers, handing it in and sighing, those people were always so rude and angry.

He rushed back to the office, he was finished with his work for the day so he could leave early. He got his coat, as Takano walked by "Going home?" he asked Onodera nodded "Yeah, I'm finished with my work for the day."

Takano nodded and packed up, leaving at the same time. Onodera felt uneasy "Could you.. not follow me?" he asked raising a brow Takano rolled his eyes "I'm going to my apartment. It's this new thing I thought I'd try." he shot back

Sarcasm, great. Onodera felt like an idiot, it was obvious he was just going back to his apartment and while he might still possess ulterior motives that's all he had to go on for the moment and his suspicions put at ease.

The train was crowded today, so the pair were standing, the doors opened and more people came on, one bumping Onodera "Hey, watch it!" he snapped "I'm sorry.." Onodera replied Takano frowned at him "Don't apologize."

Onodera couldn't help it, it was in his nature to do so and it was just the way he dealt with things, always being told he apologized needlessly. It was finally their stop and the pair walked off Onodera felt really anxious with him.

He began playing with his fingers "What are you doing?" Takano asked observing him and his weird antics "N-nothing!" Onodera blushed he hated being caught doing things he wasn't supposed to in the first place.

Takano shrugged it off, Onodera sighed as both got in the elevator "What's wrong with you, today you've been sighing a lot lately." Takano asks, concerned "Nothing, I've just got a lot on my mind is all." Onodera tried to shrug it off and drop the issue.

Takano wouldn't let him get off the hook that easily. He pressed the 'stop' button in the elevator and turned him around so he faced him, against the front elevator doors "What's wrong?" he asked "I said nothing." Onodera looked away from him

"Liar." Takano frowned "I'm not lying!" Onodera frowned, he always knew when he was lying and it wasn't exactly a good thing. Mainly, because he always called him on it and Onodera inevitably caved because Takano wouldn't believe his reasoning.

"I do have a lot on my mind. It's just, things I need to work out on my own." _'I.. love you' _flashed through his mind once again, he shook his head "What was that?" Takano asked pointing to his face Onodera bit his lip and sighed.

"What I've been thinking of, among other things. It's no big deal." he lied, his heart pounding as Takano closed the gap that was between the pair, leaning in and kissing him he felt his heart jump and begin to race.

He couldn't, no matter how hard he fought ever resist him. It wasn't what he wanted.. well once upon a time, it was. But, he wasn't supposed to meet him ever again he was supposed to go to the literature department.

He was to do menial tasks, and show his father and those doubters that he didn't need influence to carry on. That he could simply do things on his own, without using unfair tactics like using such things to get high end jobs, or clients.

He never expected to find Takano ever again, but as fate would have it, they met again. And little by little, he won over Onodera again. He fought so hard, and did his best to keep his feelings in check but.. he lost.

It all started, when Takano had said _'I'll make you say I love you again!' _even then, he still did like him but he didn't want to admit it. Because, Takano was an ass and would somehow use it against him. He glared at him, in the elevator as he unlocked the stop button.

"Why, are you glaring at me?" he asked "I... hate you." Onodera frowned "What?" Takano stared at him Onodera just kept glaring, he wanted to hate him but couldn't. His heart, wouldn't let him and he wasn't so sure he _could _hate him.

It arrived on their floor, and Onodera strode past Takano his bangs covering his eyes. Takano followed him and stopped his door from closing, Onodera sighed he could never get time to himself, he just let him come in.

Resistance.. is useless. His thoughts didn't cheer him up, they were just a simple fact, he couldn't win. No matter what he did, said or otherwise he would never win against Takano and that was fact. He didn't bother turning on the lights.

He knew, what they'd be doing, and it wouldn't require light. He put his bag on the couch, and tidied up his bedroom, he hated clutter. But, in his job he didn't exactly have the time to do these things and it was embarrassing.

Takano wandered in, just as Onodera had finished. "What are you doing?" Takano smirked Onodera didn't need to turn around to know he was smirking "Nothing." he shrugged, Takano chuckled he had figured this is what he came here for.

"'Nothing' huh? So you assumed, I came over for that? Or, did you yourself want it?" Takano smiled Onodera froze, he wanted to die right now. Crawl up into a ball, and die on the floor. "No I don't!" his face burned, worse than before.

He sighed, and let go of his anger, Takano came up to him and kissed him he let all of his stress fall away as he fell back on the bed, flat on his back. Takano took off Onodera's coat, and everything began once again.

Onodera felt a lot better, and a lot more drowsy. Takano had gone to sleep, he got up and ran himself a bath, he didn't want to go into work all sweaty and smelling of Takano in the morning. Especially if he ran into Yokozawa.

He didn't know particularly why, but he put bubbles in his bath. He just had one of those eery feelings that he should. He got into the hot water, it felt nice, until he heard something and groaned. It was Takano, obviously.

He knew it was stupid, but did it anyway, he plugged his nose and held his breath as he went under the water. He didn't want him to say, or do something embarrassing so he decided this would probably be the best bet.

His lungs screamed for air, and he finally went up, "Oh, so you tried to hide?" he turned his head over, slowly to see Takano standing in the door way, his arm against the door, he smirked at him, he wanted to sigh, but he'd probably swallow some bubbles.

He settled for silence, he knew he was busted "Yes, I did. Can you go away?" Onodera broke his silence, he had craved and Takano put on his best hurt look. Onodera blushed, but it was hidden due to his face in the bubbles.

He caved, "I'm going in." Takano smiled, and walked over climbing in, there was barely enough room to fit the both of them in there. At least, due to the bubbles they couldn't see each other, unless they really wanted to and he didn't.

He finished and got out quickly, leaving Takano and drying himself off, hopping into pajamas and crawling back into the bed. He curled up, it felt nice and he was on the verge of falling asleep when he heard Takano come back in.

He dried himself off, and put his towel with Onodera's in the hamper, putting his clothes back on and laying beside him, pulling him closer, Onodera had to admit it felt nice. "I love you." he murmured, eyes wide.

He hadn't meant to say that, he felt his face burn, it couldn't have gotten hotter if it was on fire. He had said it before, but Takano hadn't caught it and now.. he heard snoring, he sighed his heart stopped pounding and he went to sleep.

Takano smiled, he'd pretended to be asleep and heard the whole thing. He'd use it to tease him later on, or just bug him when he was trying to be impossible and fight him. Takano almost fell asleep he had one more thing to do.

He leaned in and kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear "See? I knew I'd make you say it." Onodera shuddered as he did so, he even began talking in his sleep "No..." Takano chuckled as he fell asleep, wondering how he'd reveal what he heard.


End file.
